1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raking apparatus worn on a hand and more particularly pertains to gathering up leaves and debris without the need for long-handed rakes with a raking apparatus worn on a hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing hand worn tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,792 to Gierloff discloses a garden glove tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,495 to Crownover discloses a glove and tool device with two tool elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,601 to Taylor discloses a cultivator glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,379 to Crownover discloses a glove and tool device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,302 to Bengston discloses a tool holding prosthetic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,355 to Woolworth discloses a garden tool handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a raking apparatus worn on a hand for gathering up leaves and debris without the need for Long-handed rakes.
In this respect, the raking apparatus worn on a hand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gathering up leaves and debris without the need for long-handed rakes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved raking apparatus worn on a hand which can be used for gathering up leaves and debris without the need for long-handed rakes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.